The Beginning
by FINCHELFANFOREVERANDEVER
Summary: Rachel started her junior year donned with the label of loser as for Finn he started it as popular what happens when  fate steps in and one single car trip changes the way they think of the other forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! This is glee my way starting at the very beginning of season 1! Hope you all enjoy! **

Finn Hudson started the school year with his normal routine, throwing losers into trash cans. He didn't necessarily agree to this activity that his football buddies and him did, but he certainly didn't have the courage to voice his opinion. High school for Finn was a struggle, everything from football too staying the most popular guy in school too his duty as a jock to put losers in their place, to keeping up with his hot cheerleader girlfriend, he just couldn't keep up with all the boring school work so he put the un-important stuff to the side.

Finn stood watch as he commanded the b-string football players into throwing a nice kid named Kurt into the trash, he felt bad of course but he would never tell anyone that. Stopping the boys for a second Finn retrieved Kurt's man purse out of condolence before he got thrown into the trash, Finn figured it could be his good deed for the day.

~X~

Rachel Berry stepped out of the passenger side of her Father's truck ready to start a fresh new school year, and ready to let her star quality shine. She turned and blew a kiss as her Dad sped off, on his way to work. The second her Fathers truck had left the parking lot she turned back around, only to be greeted by a cold slushy facial, Red dye dripped from her face onto her brand new pink owl sweater. She sputtered trying to get the sickly sweet cherry flavor out of her mouth. Of course she had been used to slushy facials seeing as though she had been introduce to them her freshman year of high school but it still never made it any better. Luckily she had learned to pack an extra change of clothes, considering the first time it happened it had ruined her favorite training bra. With a loud sigh Rachel marched straight to the smelly women's restroom to change.

~X~

For Finn the day had flown by and already it was time for lunch. He had only had fourth period lunch so he had lucked out on that one. He quickly loaded up his tray with the practically un-edible cafeteria food, but hey he's a growing boy, and growing boys have to eat. He quietly made his way through the crowd to his table where he sat with his football friends. "Finn" he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He quickly whipped around and put on his best fake smile. "Oh hey babe" he called back to his blonde cheerleader girlfriend. Quinn Fabray looked at his tray and scowled. "What do you want to look like the Pillsbury dough boy or something?" there was a slight snicker from an eavesdropping passerby. The corners of Finn's mouth dropped suddenly becoming very self-conscious he threw the tray in a nearby trash and picked up an apple by another students tray, and the student was smart enough not to comment. "Uhm no." Finn replied after a long pause. "Well good" Quinn replied with a smirk "because I'm not dating some guy with flab." Finn looked down at his muscular stomach and poked it searching for signs of excess fat. With one more poke Finn decided he was fine, and walked back to his table hungry as hell.

~X~

Rachel Berry didn't really have many friends, so at lunch time she usually just ate in the auditorium. There she could be alone, and yet she could sing as much as she wanted and no one would care. Besides, she didn't need friends all she needed was to focus on her Broadway career. Or so she told herself.

As Rachel stepped onto the bright auditorium stage, she felt all her worries vanish off of her body she let out a sigh, ridding her body of all the mornings stress. She took her long dark brown hair out of its tight ponytail letting it drape over her small shoulders. "Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" she practiced after clearing her throat. Rachel quickly slid into the nearby piano bench and delicately pressed the keys wiping the dust off of the beautiful ivory. Her fingers began moving slowly creating a tune.

"On My Ownnnnnn" she sang mouth opening to release more words before being rudely interrupted by a very tall and very handsome jock. "Excuse me" she called out to him. He looked up at her and smiled._ Oh no_ she thought. He was one of the main slushy facial offenders in the school. "I'm sorry, where you using the auditorium I can leave if you want just came in here to think" he said with a genuine smile. "Um no, I was just leaving" She said rushing to the stage stairs. In her rush she missed a stair-step. Her lunch tray flew up in the air as she crashed onto the hard linoleum. "Owe!" she screamed out in pain grabbing her wrist in which she tried to catch herself with. "Omigosh! Are you okay?" Finn said rushing to her aid. "My wrist!" she said choking on tears "I-I-I think it's broken!" the tall jocks brow crinkled in worry. Despite her fall and how much he was crying he had noticed how gorgeous she was, she was stunning. "Will you get the nurse?" Rachel asked her sobs being over powered by hiccups breaking his train of thought. "Oh uh-yeah" he said sprinting out of the auditorium. Leaving Rachel to wallow in self-pity, over how embarrassing it was to fall and break your arm in front of such a cute guy. Despite the pain shooting through her arm she couldn't help but think of the way he smiled, his grin was goofy and crooked but it fit him perfectly, and how when she fell she could genuinely see concern In his features. Finn quickly returned with a hefty school nurse rushing behind him. The nurse held her arm out in front of her needle pointed glasses and observed it for 30 seconds as Rachel held back tears. Breaking the silence the nurse said "yep it's definitely broken possibly in even more than one place you need to get this checked out by a doctor immediately." Rachel looked up tears leaking down her face, "but, both my Dad's are at work until 9 what do I do?" the nurse shrugged and looked around "find someone else I guess" she said blandly. Finn cleared his throat and spoke up "well ill take her"

**Hey guys! the car trip to the hospital is coming up next hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the views guys! This is probably my favorite story I wrote so far **

Finn walked Rachel out to his beat-up blue pick-up truck. He was so thankful that classes were still in session. Sure he thought Rachel was one of the mist beautiful things he'd ever laid eyes on, but despite her gorgeous wavy brown hair, and her huge brown eyes she was still labeled a loser, and if he was seen with a loser his football buddies would practically tattoo a huge L on his forehead, and he had worked on his reputation far too long for that to happen. He forgot that she was walking beside him cradling her limp arm and holding back tears. He finally spoke up afraid that she was angry "I feel awful this is all-my fault, I am such an idiot I'm so sorry!" she nodded her head before finally speaking to him "no" was all she had said. When they got in the car Finn had tried to start conversation, by introducing himself but got nothing in return. The drive to the hospital would be a long one at least 45 minutes. By the time they got there school would already be done for the day.

~X~

For the first ten minutes of the long drive Rachel sat with her forehead against the cold glass window. _He's probably just doing this so he can humiliate me later, great more humiliation that's definitely what I need I already get slushied every day, and I'm ugly what else are they going to' do throw me in the dumpster? _Rachel had thought. "What?" Finn had asked confused. "Oh crap did I say that out loud?" Rachel asked nervously _great now he'll probably think I'm a freak too. _He smiled nervously at her "uh yeah you did"

"Oh my god!" she said burying her head in her hands and letting out a tiny giggle.

"You're not ugly" Finn stated "your gorgeous, and I'm not doing this to embarrass you, I'm doing it because I'm partially responsible for breaking your arm"

Rachel let out a fake chuckle still cradling her small broken arm. "I think your blind." She said with a grin. Finally coming out of her shell.

He grabbed her unbroken arm and gave it a squeeze, giving her a stern look. He felt the urge to make her realize that she was the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Sparks shot through his veins as his fingers grazed over her skin. Somehow he knew they both felt it because they both looked up at the same time. Time slowed as he leaned in closer, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. His eyes closed anticipating the action. When Rachel shrieked "FINN! LOOK OUT!" He quickly snapped his head up in just enough time to save himself and Rachel from getting hit by a giant semi- truck. They both let out a huge sigh of relief, silently thanking the lord for saving there butt's. The rest of the ride to the hospital was ridden in an awkward silence. Rachel had wanted so much for Finn to kiss her. Even though she knew in her head that it would never change a thing, she would still be considered a loser, and he would still be the king of the school, and she knew that she was a huge celebrity, and when everyone at this school was still stuck here in boring Lima, Ohio that they were going to regret every time they had made fun of her. But for right now she was still a friendless loser and she just had to deal with it. When they got to the busy hospital, they waited in the waiting room for ten minutes, playing tic tac toe together, before the doctor called them in "that's it you win" Finn said throwing his arms up in defeat before walking beside Rachel into the cleanly white room. Soon enough Rachel was whisked off to X-rays. Leaving Finn alone to think. _Why did I try to kiss her? She probably doesn't even like me that way! I'm such an idiot, but she's just so perfect. Would I be willing to give up my rep for her? All I want is to let the world see her arm in my arm walking down the hallway. Wait so that does mean I would give up my rep for her doesn't it? Yes it does. Wait one last person I forgot about. Uh-oh, Quinn. Should I break up with her? Wait I don't even know if Rachel likes me back. Damn girls are complicated. _Finn thoughts were still rumbling through his head by the time Rachel got back, with the doctor. The doctors eyes scanned the two of them before he spoke "you guys make a cute couple" Rachel quickly responded "oh where not together" the doctor snorted and explained to them about Rachel's arm. Her arm had been broken in three places. So she got to pick out a cast, and of course she picked pink. They had left the hospital at 5:30 and walked through the long parking lot to Finn's car. Finn had found himself reaching for Rachel's small hand; she looked at him with a smile and quietly took hold of it. Sparks dance along Finn's hand as Rachel's fingers twisted between his own. "So, Rachel. I'm hungry what do you say we stop and get a bite to eat my treat?" she looked at him quizzically for a minute before answering with a smile "I-uh yeah sure" he mentally high fived himself for thinking of the idea. They ended up stopping at a burger king on the edge of town, where no one would be. "Well this isn't the most romantic spot but" Finn was cut off by a peck on the cheek from Rachel. "Thank-you" she grinned. His hand immediately flew up to the spot where she had kissed. He felt a strange tingling in his cheek and, he was sure he was blushing. He took that as his queue and leaned over the table tilting her head back as he did so, there faces where an inch apart as he whispered into her mouth "I really like you" and with that he laid a soft lingering kiss on her lips and drew back.

**AN: hope you liked this chapter! It took me awhile! Anyone who has any ideas please tell ! or constructive criticism! Please review thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you guys for all the views! But I really would appreciate more reviews please!**

Finn Hudson couldn't help but stare longingly after Rachel as she walked towards the bathroom. Her pink cast sitting limply on her right arm. He also couldn't help but smile when he noticed how perfect her ass looked in her short skirt. Although he felt worry free, he still knew he had one more obstacle to get through, and that obstacle was Quinn. She was seemingly innocent but once you got over her looks her bitchiness shined through. Finn wanted so badly to be free from Quinn's manicured grasp and not just because of his new feelings for Rachel, but also because Quinn had been just plain mean to him. He honestly didn't know why, he had been nothing but nice to her, he never forgot holidays such as her birthday, in fact he even bought her jumper cables for her birthday. He thought girls liked that kind of thing. But apparently not, in fact she threw it at him. But all he knew was the sooner he could break up with Quinn, the sooner that he and Rachel could possibly be together. Possibly. He wanted so bad to be with her, but he didn't even know if she wanted to be with him. Sure they had kissed, but it doesn't mean she like him. In what seemed like mere seconds Rachel had strutted back out of the grubby burger king restaurant, hair blowing behind her as if she where a model. Finn forgot how to breathe for a moment as he hacked on the gum he was chewing. "Kay Finn let's go!" Rachel said confidently"

"Wait, Rachel there's something I want you to be here for"

"Uhm, okay" Rachel said crossing her arms over her small chest.

Finn quickly whipped out his crappy silver dinosaur of a cell phone, while his large fingers punched in digits.

Rachel looked at him with utter confusion plastered on her face. "Finn what are you doing? Please tell me I hate surprises! Please!" she whined.

Finns thick finger flew to his mouth to shush her. Rachel heard a crack on the other line as somebody picked up. "Quinn?" Finn asked face completely blank. Immediately he noticed Rachel's face fall at the mere mention of the name.

Finn almost forgot he was on the phone, before he heard the screams ringing through the speaker

"FINN! FINN! YOU CALLED ME AND NOW YOU'RE NOT SAYING ANYTHING! FINN ANSWER ME" Quinn yelled loudly, so loudly that the whole restaurant could hear her angry voice from the small speaker.

"Quinn, where through" he said blankly before shutting the old phone as fast as he could. Rachel stared at him in awe as he walked towards her. "Rachel? will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night at breadsticks" she just nodded, sure she thought anything could happen, but never had she thought that _Finn Hudson_ high school Quarterback would ask her out on an actual _date_.

He chuckled a deep chuckle and nodded "I take that as a yes" he quickly turned on his heels and started walking to hold the door like a gentleman.

But Rachel just stood there mouth agape. Finally she blurted what she had been wondering all day out. "Finn are you serious? Or are you doing this to harass me? If you are save it I've had enough humiliation for one day"

He shook his head vigorously. He was hurt that she really thought that little of him. "No Rachel I mean it. When I kissed you…" he trailed off.

"When you kissed me" she said curiously. Making rolling motions with her hands.

"Sparks" was all he could manage to nervously croak out. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson and she let out an adorable giggle

"You felt that too?"

"Of course Rach" he said confidently

Her face turned a deeper red when he called her Rach. She looked at her watch as a distraction but gasped when she saw the actual time.

"Finn! We have to go! My Dads have no idea where I am! And it's past my curfew!"

"Okay, okay!" he said keys jangling in his closed fist "let's go" he shoved her out the door and they both ran to his car. Once again the whole car ride was spent in utter silence.

By the time they had gotten to Rachel's house it was already 12:30 as Rachel opened the heavy car door she looked Finn in the eyes

"Goodnight kiss?" they both blurted at the same time. This made Rachel break out into a fit of giggles. The corner of Finns mouth rose in a half smile at how adorable her giggles where. Noticing the way he looked at her Rachel nervously tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her right ear.

Finn pursed his lips trying not to laugh at how easily embarrassed she got. But quickly felt bad because he had caused a lot of pain in her life in the past year.

"Rachel… I am so sorry"

"For what? She asked with her lips in a tight grin.

_Damn _Finn thought _she's just so… so… so damn kissable. And her eyes they just… they pierce through your soul. Straight to your heart_ he knew that sounded cheesy but it was the truth. He finally spoke up, after a long pause.

"For taunting you SO much, your life must have been a living hell, Rach- I- I am SO sorry" Finn pleaded desperately.

She pursed her lips in deep thought letting only two words escape her perfect lips. "Oh, that"

They sat in the old car in silence for a few moments.

"Well… I better go" Rachel said quickly gathering her things

"Pick you up at eight tomorrow?"

She nodded quickly as she got out of the car but Finn followed after her. Whipping her small body around when they got to her doorstep he just stared at her. Rachel could tell what he was about to do as he leaned forward, lips puckered out in anticipation. Of course she couldn't ignore the temptation, and leaned forward crashing her lips onto his, as he bit on her lower lip, they kissed like that until they both couldn't breathe. She looked up at him his figure at least a foot and a half taller than her own. Her bottom lip was swollen from kissing him and her cheeks where crimson again, because of how nerve racking it was to be kissed by a gorgeous whiskey color eyed football player. With one single wave she opened her front door and walked inside. Her stomach churned as if it were full of butterflies

**AN: Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HEY Guys! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND ALERTS! YOU GUYS ROCKO LIKE TACOS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** DISCLAIMER (OOPS FORGOT TO ADD THEM IN OTHER CHAPTERS): WISH I OWNED GLEE... BUT I DON'T. RYAN MURPHY DOESN'T REPLY TO MY LETTERS….**

Rachel had felt that the day flew by as she anticipated her date with Finn. She was still suspicious as to why a gorgeous guy like him would even consider liking someone, _like her_. She tried not to think that he was just tricking her, because every time she did her heart fell deeper and deeper.

The first thing Finn did when he got home from school was run to his cellphone, his pointer finger punching out the digits he had memorized from calling and hanging up so many times last night after their porch make-out. He knew it made him sound like a crazy stalker kid but he just wanted to hear her voice, and with every ring he got more and more nervous and eventually just hung up. Her voice was the voice of an angel every time he heard it his heart thumped a little louder.

"Hello?" asked the high voice of Rachel Berry through the speaker. He smiled at just the sound.

"Uhm Hi!" he said a little over enthusiastic

"Hey Finn… what's up?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked hoping she didn't have caller ID

"Uhm, well most cell phones have caller ID you know that right? That's how I knew it was you who called over 25 times last night…"

"Oh…" he blushed.

She giggled in response. Oh how Finn loved her cute laugh.

He cleared his throat trying to sound more confident. "We still on for tonight"

"Of course we are!" Rachel replied quickly.

"Okay picks you up at 8! Bye!" Finn softly shut his old cell phone punching the air in victory. He wanted time to go by fast so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

He dreamed that him and Rachel where older, like in there 20's, They both sat on a small couch Rachel snuggled into his chest and Finn with his arms resting protectively around her small body, in an apartment in new york. She was singing along to something on the flat-screen television. Her voice made the angels jealous; her singing was absolutely breath taking. All he did was smile down at her, his eyes glistening with pride. He slowly got off the couch, getting protests from Rachel. He gracefully pulled her up too, spinning her like they were dancing. He walked to the middle of the rug, in the small apartment and got to one knee begging her hand in marriage. She watched him take out a ring with wet eyes. She quickly screamed "YES!" jumping up and down like a kangaroo. Finns dream quickly skipped forward to the wedding day, where she looked gorgeous in a white Princess Ball gown that fit her chest like a glove. Her hair was in loose curls, and she wore close to no makeup. Tears streamed down her face as he slid the ring onto her right ring finger. From there his dream took him to the lush green front yard of a big yellow house. Rachel was coddling a baby in her arms, as Finn mowed the lawn with a bright red mower.

Finn woke up with a smile at the amazing dream he just had. Looking at his clock he gasped and quickly got out of his small twin bed. It was already 9:00 at night! He had overslept; Rachel probably thought he had stood her up. He ran to his car, not even bothering to fix his messy hair in the mirror. He sped to Rachel's house not even caring if he got pulled over. When he pulled into her driveway he drew in a breath and got out to ring the doorbell. Waiting on the doorstep was the worst feeling ever. Rachel opened the door. She looked gorgeous in a black form fitting dress her hair in loose waves and wearing black pumps, there was black mascara clumps running down her beautiful face and her pink cast hung loosely on her small arm.

"What do you want to humiliate me in front of your football clique" she said coldly. He could tell she had been crying because of her red eyes, and the mascara running down her face.

"Rachel, I'm sorry! I fell asleep, and-and… lost track of time" his eyes where tearing up just by the thought that he had made her cry. She just stared at him hurt written on her features.

"No Finn, I can't believe I actually thought that a guy like you could ever like a girl like me. I should've know." Her eyes teared up as she spoke. She started to slam the door, but Finns strong hands caught it before it shut.

"Rachel" he said pushing the door open wide. "A girl like you? You mean a gorgeous, sensitive, nice girl like you. Your right, a guy like me shouldn't like you. Because you're out of my league." The corners of Rachel's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Finn…" she said slapping his arm playfully. He walked closer to her, tilting her chin up as he did so, and he kissed her, a soft simple kiss that left sparks dancing on both of their lips. "So ready for this date Mr. Hudson?" Rachel asked linking her arm in his. "I am Mrs. Berry" he said intertwining his fingers in his hand.

When they got to Finn's beat-up old pickup truck Rachel turned the radio on loudly head bobbing to the beat of whatever song was playing. Finn looked at her a goofy grin on his face. Yeah, he could already tell that this would be the best first date ever. His heart leapt as she started singing along to the words of Photograph by Def Leppard. He quickly joined in, and she looked at him in astonishment, his singing voice was amazing. He could tell she was staring and quickly stopped suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Finn why'd you stop?" she asked

"Because I suck, and your all good at singing and- yeah" he said blushing.

"what are you talking about?" she replied raising an eyebrow "you're amazing at it!"

"really?" he asked sheepishly.

"YES!" she replied. The rest of the short trip to Breadsticks was spent with them belting out the lyrics to Bon Jovi's You give love a bad name.

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy! Please review! Reviews=Love. And also I have to ask you guys a favor. My friend malrose, has a story its called A Cinderella story, Take three. Please and thank you!**


	5. IDEAS?

**HI GUYS! I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE WRITTEN A CHAPTER! BUT SCHOOLS STARTING SOON AND IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY SO STARTING NOW IVE DECIDED IM ONLY GONNA WRITE ON THE WEEKENDS, I WISH I COULD WRITE MORE BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR THE MIND SET; ALSO I HAVE A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK SO IF ANYONE CAN GIVE ME ANY IDEAS PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU DID! SORRY IF I DISSAPOINTED YOU BY WRITING THIS AUTHORS NOTE INSTEAD OF THE STORY. PLEASE GIVE IDEAS! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY GUYS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE WRITTEN JUST BEEN SO BUSY! IM KINDA SAD NO ONE GAVE ME ANY IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WOULDVE REALLY LIKED IT IF YOU DID! BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS LOVE YOU ALL!**

When they got to the dimly, lit restaurant a shock of blonde hair caught Finn's attention, of coursed Quinn would be here and with Puck his best friend. They stared as if Finn were holding hands with some kind of monster. Finn could care less he just smiled brightly and waved in their direction. When the hostess finally seated them Finn gladly looped his arm through hers and marched to their table smiling. As they walked passed Quinn and pucks small table, Quinn glared at Rachel. Puck just stared at Finn, mouth wide open and eyes large. Finn waved and gave a smug nod as if to say "That's right I like her you got a problem?" When they were seated at their cozy table Finn took Rachel's pink casted hand, and gave her his signature half smile. "Rachel you look beautiful" she blushed in response his goofy smile fit him perfectly she couldn't help but melt when she saw him smile. "Hey, why you blushing you know it's true" Finn said confidently. "Finn you're so cheesy!" she said with a giggle. "Yeah but you know you love me!" he said waggling his eye brows up and down. "Cocky aren't we?" Rachel said confidently. "I'm not cocky… just self-assured"

Rachel laughed "COUGH COUGH COCKY! COUGH COUGH" she said pretending to cough.

"Uh-oh Rach I think you're getting a cold" he said with a wink.

"OH YES!" Rachel said dramatically putting a hand to her forehead "you know it is a little chilly in here"

"Oh really? Well drama queen take my jacket" he said walking over to her side of the table and holding out the jacket for her, she delicately put her long arms through the holes her cast getting caught in the sleeve as Finn helped to pull it through when the large jacket had finally engulfed her body Finn delicately kissed the top of her head, smelling her strawberry shampoo.

"Mmm" he sighed into her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at him question in her eyes "Did you just smell my hair?" She giggled at the thought.

"If I said yes would you think I'm weird?"

"Finn, I already do" She smiled.

"Oh ha-ha you're hilarious, but yes I was you just… smell good" Rachel laughed in response, but her joy was quickly interrupted by a tall blonde cheerleader.

"FINN!" Quinn Fabray screamed "YOU DUMPED ME FOR RUPAUL?" Rachel just looked down at her plate not saying a word, she wanted so badly for Finn to defend her. She didn't think he would, and when he did she almost jumped up and hugged him, before remembering who she was being defended against.

"Quinn, I don't know who Rupaul is but I didn't just dump you for Rachel I dumped you because you made me feel like crap! So if you could please leave us alone so we can actually _enjoy _our _date_ that would be _awesome" _Finn said without looking Quinn in the eyes.

Quinn shot daggers at Finn with her light green eyes, "Fine Finn I will leave you alone! But you can bet that when you come to school tomorrow, you will not be Mr. Popular! You will be Man-hands boyfriend, and when you decide to leave the dwarf don't come begging on your knee's for me" She said in a harsh whisper causing stares from the other patrons. She quickly whipped around on her heels and marched out of the restaurant her heels making loud clicks on the carpet with each stomp. Finn focused back on his beautiful date._ She is so pretty I don't know why anyone would want to be mean to her, just because she's into theatre doesn't mean anything. She is just so damn pretty _Finn thought.

The rest of the dinner went by fast, and Finn couldn't help but wish he could spend more time with her. When they pulled up to Rachel's long drive way, Finn stopped the old car, and looked at her wavy brown hair, that hid her beautiful porcelain face. Rachel noticed Finn staring at her with her peripheral vision; she looked up at his handsome smiling face and smiled tightly. "Thank you, I am truly sorry about the incident early, I shouldn't have been so angry I mean it's only the first date. I had an amazing time"

Finn smiled "want to hang out tomorrow night? Pretty please?" he widened his light brown eyes and stuck out his bottom lip and gave Rachel the best puppy dog face he could. Rachel couldn't resist the way his bottom lip quivered she felt such an urge to kiss him, before giving him a full answer she unbuckled her seatbelt and leapt into his lap smacking her lips into his as she kissed him ferociously. After about ten minutes of that they were both out of breath as they drew back out of each other's embrace.

"I take that as a yes?" Finn said breathlessly. Rachel bit her lower lip unable to hide the embarrassment. Finn thought the way Rachel bit her lip was the most adorable thing he ever saw. He slowly reached out his hand and caressed her soft cheek loving the way his fingers tingled when he touched her. Rachel could feel his eyes staring in her direction. She turned around to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing. Rachel turned towards Finn to ask what he was looking at, before she realized he was looking at her with nothing but pure adoration in his soulful eyes. She laughed breaking his unwavering gaze. His heart leaped when he heard her beautiful laugh.

"I love your laugh" He said with a smile. "Really?" She said looking at her feet. "Yeah" he said looking at his large hands on the plastic steering wheel "it reminds me of Christmas bells jingling, Christmas is my favorite holiday…" Rachel looked at him her stomach doing a flip at the thought of him in his PJ's ripping open presents on Christmas morning. "I'm Jewish so I wouldn't know" she said quietly. He looked her in the eye's "Jewish girls are way prettier than Christian girls anyway" Finn replied with a serious tone in his voice. Rachel laughed despite Finn's seriousness, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

**AN:HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW PLEAAASSSEEE! Thank you! If you review this I will give you a paragraph long summary and preview of the next chapter! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HEY GUYS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE IVE WRITTEN BUT SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND IT'S ALREADY HARD KEEPING UP WITH THE HOME WORK! CRAZY STUFF MAN! OKAY THANKS HOPE YOU ENJOY READ AND REVIEW **

Finn had pulled up to Rachel's house at exactly 5:30, that day at school had been a rough one. They both had been tormented when the whole school found out they were dating. But Finn could care less he walked proudly through the halls with Rachel by his side and his arm slung loosely, around her tiny shoulders. Just being with her had made the day go by fast. He nervously fixed his tie and rang the doorbell on his left. He waited at the door for what seemed like forever, he shook his legs nervously anticipating seeing Rachel. When she opened the door he couldn't breathe, that seemed to happen every- time he saw her. She was wearing a light pink sundress with her hair up in a loose bun and her feet in nude pumps. She stood in the doorway with a bright smile on her plump lips. "Hey Finn!" she said leaping at him and engulfing him in a huge hug. "Hey" he said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "So… what are we going to do tonight?" Rachel said with anticipation in her eyes. "You'll see baby" she looked up at him with her bottom lip jutting out, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He looked away not wanting to give up the surprise for her cuteness. "Fine, don't tell me can we go please?" Rachel whined. Finn reached for her hand and lightly kissed it before entangling his hand in hers.

When they got to the unoccupied Lima Lake, Rachel's eyes widened. Finn walks to Rachel's side of the car, and opens the door like a gentleman. When they got to the dock Finn jumped into the small green boat with wooden paddles hanging off the sides, "C'mon Rach, I'll help you in." Rachel stood from the shore shaking her head weakly. "Why so pale?" Finn asked. Rachel reluctantly walked to the side of the dock that Finn was on. "Finn, I-I-I can't get in the boat."

Finn looked at her with worry clear in his eyes. "Why not Rach? You know I'll help you into the boat" she just shook her head in response again. "C'mon baby, just trust me!"

She let out a sigh as she sat down dangling her legs over the side of the dock. Finn reached out his arm's grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the teetering boat. She clutched to his shirt her knuckles turning white as she grabbed on tighter. "Are you scared?" Finn asked. "Yes, I'm not the biggest fan of the water. Don't laugh, but I can't swim" He smiled down at her. Her face cast with a glow because of the moonlight. "Now why would I laugh? If you fall, I fall too" The corners of her mouth pulled into a tight grin as she looked up at his handsome face. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I also brought a picnic." He said pulling a brown wicker basket from underneath the boats bench. "I brought cereal, because that was like the only thing we had at my house. I hope that's okay?" Rachel laughed and gave him a hug "it's perfect Finn, thank you!" She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His cheek tingled as she kissed his cheek. He sat down on the boat bench and she sat on his lap he quickly untied the ropes and pushed them away from the dock. His muscular arms paddled them forward into the middle of the lake. Rachel watched as they smoothly drifted through the water. When they were in the middle of the lake Finn stopped and sat the picnic basket between them, taking out the box of cereal the bowls, spoons and thermos full of milk. Rachel laughed at the ridiculousness of the food being served at their romantic date. Finn also pulled out a candle and a lighter and sat everything on the picnic basket, as he lit the tea light candle. Deciding they needed music he turned shuffle on for his IPod. "Finn you're so sweet" Rachel cooed. Finn cockily gave her a wink "well babe I try" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel smiled sweetly as he leaned in close to her, his nose touching hers. "Hi there" he said, eyes staring deeply into hers. "Hey" she said biting her lip. He couldn't resist how adorable she looked sitting on his lap, her skin touching his. He went in for the kill, attacking her lips with his, she licked his bottom lip demanding entrance into his mouth, her tongue exploring every inch of it. Finn shifted to get closer to her, knocking down the candle in the process. "SHIT" he screamed out as the candles fire caught on his pant leg. "Omigod!' Rachel screamed out in panic. Finn got up shaking his leg rapidly trying to get the fire out. He jumped around hoping the motion would extinguish the fire. Rachel whipped her casted arm at the fire on his pant leg. Finn fell back against the side of the boat falling with a thud against the warm lake water. "Omigod Finn!" Rachel said jumping in. Finn resurfaced laughing hysterically and clutching on to Rachel, before she drowned. His laughter was contagious and Rachel soon started laughing along. The deep mucky lake mud stuck to Finn's feet as he held onto Rachel. Rachel looked even tinier when she was wet, he couldn't help but pick up where he left off and give her a soggy kiss on her lips. Rachel looked up at him, and smiled the waters reflection casting marks on her face. Finn lifted her tiny frame out of the water, her hot pink cast dripping onto his already wet head. Finn then lifted himself up onto the boat pulling his cold, wet shirt off of his body and pulling a soft wool blanket from the picnic basket. Wrapping Rachel in the blanket, Finn started paddling. Before long Finn noticed that Rachel hadn't spoken the whole way back to shore. "Rachel are you mad? I mean I know you don't like water, but I thought it was kind of funny, but I'm worried cause' you haven't spoken the whole way to shore so if you're mad can you please tell me." Finn babbled, he waited a few seconds and still Rachel said nothing. He stopped paddling for a moment looking at Rachel sitting on the bench next to him. She was sleeping with her head in his lap snoring lightly. She looked like an angel as she slept he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her smooth forehead. Her eyes fluttering open for a minute but then quickly closing again. When they got back to the dock Finn lifted her sleeping form up and carried her back to the car. When they got back to Rachel's house Finn nudged Rachel to get up, she woke up slowly, staring at him with groggy eyes before opening the door kissing him goodnight and walking into her house. Finn waited in her driveway for a moment as he saw a light flick on in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Rachel's small hands pushed the windows open "Goodnight Finn! See you at school baby!" she shouted through the window. "Bye babe!" Finn said blowing her a kiss and honking his car horn as he pulled out of the long driveway. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**AN: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! IT ACTUALLY TOOK A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE LOL! OKAY PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
